Boas Vindas
by Goldfield
Summary: Um extraterrestre que adotou a Terra como lar paira pesaroso sobre sua maior cidade. Ele e seus companheiros deveriam ter ajudado a humanidade a realizar maravilhas... e não propagar a desolação. Após a guerra em que haviam decidido interferir, nada jamais seria o mesmo. Aquele era outro mundo, e ele temia cair em si e receber as boas vindas.


**Boas Vindas**

Ele interrompeu sua trajetória pelo céu majestosamente, retesando o corpo e deixando que a capa vermelha esvoaçasse.

Abaixo das nuvens, os arranha-céus da cidade estendiam-se ao firmamento, parecendo querer tocá-lo do alto de seus para-raios. Mesmo possuindo visão tão privilegiada, mantendo-se no ar sem o auxílio de máquinas ou engenhos como os humanos, ele não parecia satisfeito – na verdade, não se julgava sequer _merecedor_. Um deus pesaroso pairando acima de seu reino. Um reino que ele não queria.

Retornar a Metropolis ao menos constituía o alento de enxergar uma paisagem conhecida, após os intermináveis dias sobrevoando os campos de batalha na Europa e na Ásia. Um local pacífico e intacto, longe da guerra, que podia realmente chamar de "lar" – diferente das cidades arruinadas. Uma devastação que ele próprio ajudara a causar, utilizando o pleno potencial de seus poderes contra os humanos rotulados como "inimigos", feito um deus liberando sua ira contra bonecos de barro.

_Quando é que nós concordamos com isso? Em que momento aceitamos servir de armas a uma só nação, e não em defesa da Terra inteira?_

Fazia apenas três meses, mas o fatídico momento da decisão tomada parecia se perder no passado – tanto pelos penosos dias que se seguiram, semeados de morte e desolação, quanto pelo arrependimento; levando sua memória – e de certo também a dos companheiros – a querer apagar da memória a ocasião...

O conflito começara em setembro de 1939, poucos meses após o "Morcego" ter sido avistado pela primeira vez em Gotham; e os jornais deixaram subitamente de falar da crescente onda de vigilantes mascarados para se focar na guerra iniciada por Adolf Hitler, que em pouco tempo se ampliara a ponto de virar "mundial". _Hitler_. Uma mente insana capaz de destruir um planeta inteiro, tal qual a sina de seu mundo natal, Krypton... Mas Kal-El não contava que, para lidar com a ameaça que representava, as demais nações do "mundo livre" responderiam com insanidade ainda maior.

_Existe mesmo um lugar que possa ser chamado de "mundo livre", afinal, em qualquer confim deste universo?_

De início tanto os heróis quanto os Estados Unidos da América, país em que a maioria deles concentrava suas operações, permaneceram neutros à guerra. Por dever moral, Kal-El e aliados atuaram em resgates e salvaram vidas de ambos os lados, tendo como única regra suas ações não poderem ser interpretadas como apoio a determinado país. Foi assim que náufragos tanto de cargueiros aliados torpedeados por nazistas, quanto de submarinos _U-Boat_ dinamitados foram conduzidos à segurança; incêndios criminosos apagados da China ocupada pelos japoneses até as cidades alemãs rechaçadas pelos aliados; aviões civis abatidos tiveram a queda amparada tanto tendo a bandeira britânica quanto a suástica em sua fuselagem...

E veio 7 de dezembro de 1941. Um dia "que viverá na infâmia", nas palavras do presidente Roosevelt, tanto para os humanos comuns quanto para os superseres. O início de sua queda. O dia em que venderam a alma.

Atacados pelo Japão, os Estados Unidos viram-se obrigados a entrar no conflito. E, por mais que os heróis tentassem manter a neutralidade, sua aliança com toda a humanidade, a pressão de viverem suas vidas e terem seus entes queridos todos em solo norte-americano, pesou em sua decisão quando o próprio Roosevelt requisitou apoio. Reunindo todos os superseres possíveis na Casa Branca, o adoentado governante expôs o risco que a "liberdade" corria se o Eixo vencesse a guerra. Metropolis e Gotham seriam regidas pela suástica. Todos os heróis ficariam obrigados a obedecer às ordens assassinas de Hitler...

_Que tolice. Não foi o que nós mesmos fizemos, só nos submetendo ao lado contrário?_

Ao olhar dos outros, parecia difícil acreditar que Kal-El não continuasse livre. Lá estava ele voando pelos céus, capaz de reduzir qualquer humano a pó com raios disparados por seus olhos... Porém não conheciam seu íntimo. Não sabiam, entocados na América jamais atingida por qualquer batalha da guerra, do que presenciara durante seu tempo de ação no _front_, das vidas que ceifara, dos gritos, as expressões de pavor... Jamais seria livre daquele peso. _Jamais_.

Após a entrada dos superseres no conflito em dezembro de 1941, a guerra terminara em três meses. Estavam agora em março de 1942, e os Aliados comemoravam a capitulação da Alemanha, que abaixara as armas após o próprio Kal-El ter penetrado por camadas e camadas de rocha e metal dentro do _bunker_ de Hitler para apanhá-lo e levá-lo voando pelo Atlântico até os pés de Roosevelt. O Japão aguentara somente três dias a mais, suas ilhas invadidas pelo ataque combinado das Amazonas e o povo de Atlântida.

Continuando a pairar sobre a metrópole, Kal-El percebeu os dedos de ambas as mãos estremecerem. Fora abalado pela lembrança do _führer_, puxado através da farda, enquanto era conduzido sobre o mar rumo ao país que o derrotara... A forma como _tremera_. Um humano, perverso, mas ao final somente mais um ser de carne e osso – sem um corpo imune a balas ou mais forte que um trem. Jamais conseguiria, com todo seu exército e ideologia, causar o mesmo estrago que eles, heróis, eram capazes. O estrago que _já estavam_ _causando._

Voltou seus olhos mais uma vez aos prédios de Metropolis. Num deles estava seu alento, a pessoa em que jamais deixara de pensar nos três meses de guerra e em cujos braços, agora, esperava encontrar reconforto, ao menos um pingo de afeto para que pudesse pôr os devaneios no lugar e repensar seu papel naquele mundo...

Estendeu um braço à frente do corpo e direcionou seu voo, veloz como o próprio som, na direção da sede do jornal "Daily Star". Contornou o edifício para ficar de frente à janela do escritório que tão bem conhecia; parando diante dela, abrindo-a e entrando sem sequer ter a preocupação de disfarçar-se como Clark Kent. Revelara sua identidade secreta a Lois Lane antes de partir para a guerra, na ingênua expectativa de que pudesse perder a vida nela. Agora a única coisa capaz de matá-lo era sua consciência, por mais que já houvesse se cansado de ouvir que seu esforço "poupara a vida de outros milhões"...

Seus olhos não precisaram vasculhar muito o ambiente, nem empregarem alguma de suas visões sobre-humanas, para encontrar a repórter, de vestido e salto-altos, sentada diante de uma máquina de escrever – os cabelos negros e a pele rósea inconfundíveis, e só intensificando o desejo em Kal-El de envolver a humana em seus braços. Tamanha era sua ansiedade, conforme caminhou até a jovem, que demorou a perceber o fato de o resto da redação, fora daquela sala, não emitir _som algum_; e foi com certo medo, e revolta, que notou que o rosto de Lois, insistindo em ficar abaixado para o papel inserido na máquina, estava todo banhado em lágrimas – os lábios da repórter se contraindo enquanto continha soluços.

- Lois... – Kal-El oscilou sentindo todas as forças se esvaírem subitamente de seu corpo. – O que está acon...

Na confusão mental que o acometeu, o kryptoniano fitou os dedos trêmulos da moça sobre as teclas da máquina, o olhar subindo aos poucos até a folha em que escrevia. E, quando leu o título da reportagem que rascunhava, um terror gélido travou suas juntas, tão intenso quanto aquele provocado pelas atrocidades da guerra; capaz de dobrar até um superser como ele:

_**A MORTE DO SUPERMAN**_

_Por Lois Lane, do Daily Star._

O herói não encontrou tempo para compreender a situação, consolar Lois ou sequer cobrar-lhe algum tipo de resposta. Com os olhos vidrados na repórter e prestes a partilhar de suas lágrimas, Kal-El caiu de joelhos, a longa capa esparramando-se pelo chão do escritório, quando a porta deste se abriu. Demorou a erguer o olhar a quem chegara, somente ouvindo uma série de passos apressados sala adentro. Foi a afirmação irônica, em meio a uma risada, que o encheu de raiva suficiente para que fechasse os punhos e levantasse o queixo aos visitantes:

- Para uma quase divindade, você é bem previsível, Superman... Ou eu deveria chamá-lo "Clark Kent"? Não importa de que parte do universo você vier, um rabo de saia sempre colocará seu pescoço em risco...

O autor da frase fora um homem de meia idade, usando jaleco de cientista e sapatos caros. Mantendo os braços cruzados, sua careca lisa dava ao crânio um contorno estranho, quase disforme. Entrara acompanhado de uma série de homens usando farda do Exército dos Estados Unidos, porém não pareciam estar do mesmo lado de Kal-El como aqueles com que servira na guerra. Portavam rifles de assalto padrão, mas com suspeitas adições metálicas aos canos... levando a crer não dispararem munição normal.

- V-você... – o extraterrestre queria saber quem era aquele que lhe tirara tudo. Que lhe tirara Lois.

- Deixe que me apresente – o homem careca sorriu, e nem em Hitler o herói vira tanta petulância. – Sou Lex Luthor, chefe da nova Divisão de Pesquisa Tecnológica das Forças Armadas. Fui enviado aqui com minha equipe para cuidar de você.

- Não pode... O presidente Roosevelt...

- O presidente Roosevelt não fará mais nada, nem a favor de você, nem de ninguém. O laudo dos últimos exames saiu esta manhã, confirmando sua senilidade e incapacidade física de governar. Uma junta ocupará seu lugar até que seja escolhido um novo presidente, capaz de proteger esta nação das ameaças externas não só a este país... mas à condição humana.

- Você, eu suponho.

- Após meu sucesso nesta operação, não coloco isso em dúvida. Devia ter dado uma espiada no que acontecia aqui na América enquanto esteve fora, Clark. Você é capaz de atravessar o mundo em poucos minutos, poderia ter usado isso a seu favor. Agora nem suas habilidades sobre-humanas poderão salvar seus amigos. Recebemos há pouco confirmação de que o jato do Batman foi derrubado perto da Espanha. Outro grupo de agentes emboscou e eliminou a Mulher-Maravilha no Leste Europeu. Uma esquadra especial de submarinos está a caminho de Atlântida para sepultar de uma vez o reino subaquático. Mas a melhor parte reservei a você. Amanhã o mundo chorará ao ler a notícia de que Superman foi morto por um agente nazista renegado que o atacou usando uma pistola de balas de kriptonita...

Quando Luthor pronunciou a última palavra, os canos modificados dos rifles foram erguidos para Kal-El, e ele compreendeu a peça que faltava ao mistério.

- Acha mesmo que o povo acreditará nessas mentiras? – bradou o herói.

- Tenho certeza, Clark, pois o povo tem _medo_. Vive amedrontado desde que fotografaram você erguendo um carro com as próprias mãos quatro anos atrás, abrindo caminho para o surgimento de tantos "superpoderosos". Você se iludiu achando que essas pessoas em algum momento poderiam sentir gratidão ou reconhecimento por sua laia. Elas agiram como agiram, propagando seus feitos e tolerando sua existência, por puro e simples _medo_. Por não conseguirem reagir diante de seres julgados tão superiores. Mas agora acabou. Eu estou libertando a humanidade do medo. E quero lhe desejar boas vindas ao meu novo mundo!

As armas abriram fogo contra Kal-El, o ar cortado por diversos rastros esverdeados. O kryptoniano poderia ter se esquivado em velocidade supersônica, rompido através do teto num salto colossal, desviado de cada bala enquanto eliminava os adversários sucessivamente, mas permaneceu imóvel. Não queria resistir, não depois de tudo. Não depois do que desencadeara. Lois Lane não controlou mais os soluços e rompeu em pranto, curvando-se sobre a máquina de escrever, incapaz de observar o que acontecia. As balas de kriptonita fizeram o corpo de Superman em frangalhos, lançando fragmentos azuis de seu uniforme ao redor e abrindo dezenas de furos em sua capa.

Enquanto despencava para trás, o corpo fumegante se contraindo nos últimos espasmos e a visão desaparecendo, um último pensamento percorreu a mente do extraterrestre que adotara a Terra como lar, com o sonho inicial de torná-la um lugar melhor...

_Nós nos tornamos monstros... E monstros só podem criar outros monstros._


End file.
